Eternal Life
by Willster328
Summary: A huge storm hits the world. Lives are thrown out of proportion. And the world is n danger, and mother nature is one enemy the party cannot fight. Will the world survive? Please Review.


Eternal Life  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Clouds of gray engulfed the skies. The wind was fierce, and it blew as if it were a hurricane. Trees swayed violently, and the water was a war of waves.  
  
The large ferry was trapped in this war of the water. Water was washed on the deck, and all the passengers were inside the boat. Four of the many passengers were: Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, Rinoa Heartilly, and Quistis Trepe. They were huddled in a large crowd of panicked people. Chaos flooded the boat, as did the cold ocean water.  
  
Squall himself was panicking. He, a lone wolf, the strongest one of all, the brick wall, was panicking. He was searching for Rinoa, but he couldn't spot her. He saw Seifer though, and he made his way through the roaring crowd of screams and cries.  
  
Squall tugged and the back of Seifer's long gray trench coat. Seifer spun, looking Squall in the face.  
  
"Where are the others!" Squall yelled over the mob.  
  
Seifer shrugged his shoulders, and made a motion to Squall to follow him. He turned and ran to a window on the other side of the boat.  
  
"See right there?" Seifer asked Squall. "I'm estimating that we're twenty miles from Fisherman's Horizon. Yet, I've noticed the wind is blowing west, at maybe about 120 mph. There is no way the captain can dock at Fisherman's Horizon with winds that strong. I'm going to have to say we're going to either crash into the bridge that connects the eastern and western continents, or we're going to crash right into the mainland. I say we go to the Captain, and see where he's going to go."  
  
"Good plan, where are Quistis and Rinoa though?" Squall asked.  
  
  
  
She fell, not knowing where she was going to land. Quistis had been searching the boat for her companions. She was heading toward the bottom floor of the boat. There were no lights down there, and the boat had gone off of a large wave. The jolt sent Quistis flying down the stairs.  
  
She hit the tile floor, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She tried to stand, but her legs couldn't hold her up with the rocking of the boat. She slid across the floor, extending her hands to see what was in front of her.  
  
Her and the others had decided to take a cruise for four days. It was the fourth day, and not even the weather experts had predicted this storm. It had taken the world by surprise, and now they were stuck.  
  
Her other friends, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine were on the Eastern Continent staying in the Presidential Palace with Esthar President Laguna Loire. They were probably worried sick about their friends.  
  
Quistis crawled around, searching the walls for the light switch. Finally she hit it. The room lit up, and down there was everybody's luggage. Just her luck too, her friends' luggage was right next to her. She unzipped the bags, and found their weapons. She grabbed Seifer and Squall's gunblades, and she picked up her chain whip and Rinoa's Pinwheel.  
  
The boat jolted, and Quistis flew backward. She landed on top of the luggage, and tumbled to the floor. She couldn't carry all this stuff by herself…  
  
  
  
Squall and Seifer had made it to the helm.  
  
"Captain!" Squall shouted over the storm.  
  
The Captain turned to them. He was probably about sixty years old. He had a gray mustache, and a small goatee growing.  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Seifer shouted.  
  
"I'm going to head to Timber!" The captain shouted back.  
  
"Sir, there is no way you can make it there. I would highly suggest that you go to the beach right off the mainland!" Squall replied.  
  
"No, because the currents are leading to Timber anyways," the Captain shouted.  
  
"But there is no way the port is in order in this storm!" Seifer commented.  
  
"Even still, it's still much safer!"  
  
"You're crazy! You have hundreds of people on this boat, and you're going to take a chance at trying to dock!?" Squall shouted.  
  
"Sir, please, listen to us and beach off the mainland!" Seifer asked.  
  
Squall shrugged and motioned for him and Seifer to leave.  
  
"We need to find Rinoa and Quistis!" Squall said, still shouting over the winds.  
  
  
  
Rinoa was looking for her friends in the mob of people. She had no luck finding them though.  
  
She looked out the window, and saw the mainland coming up. But the boat avoided the mainland, and went farther west. What was he doing? She wondered.  
  
  
  
Quistis had to drop all the weapons. She carefully walked up the stairs, making sure not to fall. She braced herself on the rail, and she made it to the top of the stairs. People were starting to go to the lower decks.  
  
"Why are you all down here?" Quistis asked one woman.  
  
"The water is getting higher, and the boat is starting to flood on the 2nd floor!" the woman replied.  
  
  
  
Rinoa was still next to the window, when suddenly she saw waves come crash on the side of the boat. The windows shattered, and water flooded into the room. Screams echoed in her ears.  
  
She was scared of the water, and now she was even more scared. She started to cry just a little, following the crowds to the lower levels of the boat.  
  
  
  
Squall and Seifer entered the flooded room. They stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"I guess we're not going any further," Squall laughed.  
  
They turned and went back up the stairs. They looked out the window and saw Timber coming up.  
  
"I hope this captain knows what he's doing," Seifer commented.  
  
  
  
The boat was close to Timber. It cut through the water with good speed, but now the Captain wished he had followed Squall and Seifer's advice.  
  
The ship was now only 20 feet from the port.  
  
  
  
Squall looked out the window. He watched the large ship crash through the wooden docks.  
  
"He can't do it. We told him," Seifer said.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Squall asked.  
  
The boat jolted immensely as it went farther into the dock. Seifer braced himself.  
  
  
  
Quistis flew. So didn't Rinoa. They landed next to each other. Quistis saw how scared Rinoa was. The boat tilted, and they slid across the tile floor.  
  
There was a loud crack, and water flooded the lower levels of the boat.  
  
  
  
Seifer saw the boat go right into the steel backing of the dock. He watched the water flood the lower levels.  
  
"What about Rinoa and Quistis?" Squall asked Seifer.  
  
Seifer was stumped for any kind of answer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 is coming soon. I hope u like the story so far, I'm trying to make this a good one. PLEASE R+R  
  
___  
  
[] |-| /-\ |\| | $ 


End file.
